Arctic Escape
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: While in the Arctic an old enemy from the brothers past comes after them for his revenge! No one believes Martin when he tells the team who it is until its too late and Chris is kidnapped! Martin goes after Chris, but is caught in an avalanche! Will the brothers make it out of it alive? Or will the villain get his revenge? Sequel to Forgotten Enemies, I suggest reading it first :)!
1. Chapter 1

**Arctic Escape:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The snow fell heavily as the wind picked up, quickly turning the gentle snowfall into a blizzard. He stood on top of a hill starring out over the barren, frozen landscape through his binoculars. He _finally_ found what he was looking for! After searching for an hour, he had finally found it…a large, female polar bear with two cubs. He put his binoculars back in his backpack; he pulled his hat further down on his head, brushing some of his blond hair out of his blue eyes. He turned to look beside him at his best friend and younger brother.

"We found them!" He said smiling.

"I _knew_ we would, if we doubled back!" His brother said smiling as he brushed snow out of his brown eyes. "The wind's picked up a lot, maybe we should…" His brother was cut off when a gust of wind blew his hat off his head; he quickly caught it before it blew away. "As I was _saying_, maybe we should head back and wait for the storm to die down a bit?" He said putting his hat back on over his short, brown hair.

"No way bro! If we do, we'll lose them again! You aren't _afraid_ of a little snow are you?"

"No…but this _isn't_ a little snow!" His brother answered.

"Aw, come on bro! Where's your adventurous spirit?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm as adventurous as you are!" His brother said defending himself.

"_Sure_ you are!" He said smiling as he put his helmet on lifting the visor as he sat on his snowmobile. "Prove it!"

"What?" His brother asked as he put his helmet on too.

"Prove it!" He replied putting his visor down, he started the engine and looked back at his brother who started his sled too, before he nodded.

As soon as his brother nodded, he took off down the hill, his brother not far behind him. They raced all the way down the hill, the blizzard got worse and soon all that could be seen was white! He stopped his sled, looking around unable to see anything, he couldn't hear him either, and he began to get worried. Suddenly he saw something coming towards him, he wasn't sure if it was his brother or the bears, so he got ready in case he had to get out of there in a hurry if he had an unexpected visitor. Whatever it was came closer and he smiled as he realized it _was_ his brother; he pulled up beside him and spoke.

"I think we _should_ go back!"

"Yeah, you're right! Come on, you lead the way!" He answered.

15 minutes later, they arrived back at their ship and parked, before heading inside. They took off their outdoor gear and headed to the control room, where they found their three friends.

"Hey, _Double Trouble_ is back!" Their friend Aviva said smiling.

"How was your ride?" Their friend Jimmy asked.

"Good, we found the polar bear family again!" He answered smiling.

"Did you find anymore? Any of the ones you tagged a couple months ago?" Jimmy asked.

"No, but once the blizzard stops we'll go back out and look again!" His brother answered.

"I tracked a couple for you; I'll send their last co-ordinates to your Creature pods." Their other friend Koki said.

"Until then we have to put all that creature info from our last mission into the computer." Aviva said as everyone, but her groaned.

"Do we _have_ to?" He asked, he didn't like doing boring paperwork.

"Yes, we _have_ too! Until the storm stops, there's nothing else we can do. Besides guys it has to be done eventually!" Aviva answered.

"Yeah…hey! Look, the storm's dying down! That's our cue to leave, come on bro!" He said smiling.

"Right behind you bro!" His brother said smiling too as they rushed to the door. "Bye guys!"

"Martin and Chris Kratt, you two get back here!" Aviva said annoyed.

"Sorry Aviva, we've got an important job to do!" Chris answered as they left laughing, Aviva just shook her head while Jimmy and Koki laughed.

"Don't encourage them!" Aviva scolded them as she tried not to smile. "Come on we've got work to do!"

**Meanwhile:**

The large, grey jet sat in the clearing surrounded by trees, hidden. Outside the blizzard began to let up, inside a tall man with short, brown hair and intense, green eyes paced the control room. He had landed an hour ago, and had been using his radar to search for his old enemies! He had waited three, _long_ years to finally be able to get his revenge on those miserable insects! He hated them…no, he _despised_ them! They had stopped him twice before, but this time he'd finish them off, his plan was foolproof! He couldn't wait to start his plan, the anticipation killing him, but he knew he had to wait for the right moment, even though patience _wasn't_ his strongest quality! He continued pacing impatiently, biting his nails as he waited for his computer to scan the area and find where the cowards were hiding. As he paced his thoughts like usual were of the last time he had been face to face with the tree huggers, and how close he came to destroying them. The door to the control room opened behind him, he spoke to the person without looking at them.

"What is it _now_?" He demanded.

"Mr. Fox, the blizzard stopped."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, you tool!" He said angrily as he turned to face the man. "Thomas, remind me again _why_ I hired you?"

"You needed my help to…"

"_Wrong_!" He yelled furious cutting Thomas off, he grabbed the larger man by the shirt and pulled him close, their faces inches apart. "I'm Sebastian Fox! I'm an _evil genius_! I _don't_ need help doing anything! Understand?"

"Yes…yes sir!" Thomas answered. "Mr. Fox, sir I meant no disrespect! I…I just…"

"Shut up, you blubbering idiot!" Sebastian said letting Thomas go.

"I just meant the storm stopped, so I can go look for the tree huggers now!"

"Not yet, I still haven't narrowed down an area where…" Sebastian began, but his computer beeping cut him off. "Pull up the map!"

"Yes, sir!" Thomas said going to the computer and typed something, seconds later the large screen came to life with a radar.

"Hmm…they're 20 miles from our location. Go make sure everything's ready for tomorrow's recon!" Sebastian ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Thomas said leaving, despite his being larger, and stronger than Sebastian, Thomas was _afraid_ of him! There was something evil about him, and Thomas _didn't_ want to find out what Sebastian was capable of!

Once Thomas was gone, Sebastian stood looking out the window as the sun slowly set. He smiled, things would be different this time; he would be victorious! The reason he'd win, when so many before him have failed…he _knew_ the brothers! He had been close enough to the brothers they called him _family_! The brothers had been so stupidly blind that they never saw just how truly evil he was until it was too late! For his plan to succeed he'd have to play brother against brother, using the _only_ weakness they had against them…the bond of _family_!

**Days Later:**

It had been three days since the Tortuga landed in the Arctic, and their mission to check on the polar bears was almost finished. They just needed to find the last two, male bears they had tagged before they could leave. The brothers had been out searching since the sun rose, but they weren't having much luck. By lunchtime, they returned to the Tortuga, and after taking off their outdoor gear, they headed into the control room. Aviva handed them a hot chocolate each before she sat beside Martin, Jimmy spoke.

"How was the search?"

"We _still_ haven't found them! We got closer today, we found a den and we think it belongs to the bigger male!" Chris answered.

"After lunch we're going to go back there and stake the den out. They _can't_ hide forever, this is the Arctic there's not many places _to_ hide!" Martin added smiling.

"I'll do another scan of the…" Koki began, but her computer's alarm sounding cut her off.

"Koki, what's going on?" Martin asked as they all joined her at the computer.

"We have a problem!" Koki answered typing.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Two bears are missing!" She answered.

"Uh…we already know that Koki! Martin and I are…"

"No Chris, _not_ those two…two _other_ bears just disappeared!" Koki said cutting Chris off.

"What? Different ones? Are you sure?" Aviva asked.

"Positive! See for yourselves!" Koki answered bringing up the info onto the screen for everyone to see. "Their tags just quit!"

"Koki can you do a roundup of the usual suspects please? We need to know where each of them are!" Martin asked.

"I'm on it MK!" Koki answered smiling as she got to work.

**Meanwhile:**

After three days of surveillance, Sebastian had all the info he needed to begin his revenge plan. He learned the Kratts crew were in the Arctic to check on polar bears they had tagged in a previous mission. So, he had Thomas go after two polar bears, he returned with both bears and once on board in cages, Sebastian removed their tags destroying one, and turning the other off putting it away for a future part of his plan. Sebastian knew they wouldn't automatically think he was involved in this at first for two reasons; one- he normally goes after large, wild cats, and two- they had had no contact of any kind with him in three years! He knew they'd check out their usual band of _idiot_ villains first, ruling them out one by one! Then their next thought would be that there was a _new_ villain around and they'll try to figure out who it is taking their precious animals! When the time was right, he'd go after the brothers, again no one thinking it's him until he had them right where he wanted them! He stood starring at the two, angry bears and smiled as he walked up to the closest bear who growled at him.

"You and your friend here are going to play an important role in my _genius_ revenge plan! It's a shame you're too _stupid_ to understand!"

"Mr. Fox, I just returned from the tree hugger's ship!" Thomas said as he came into the room.

"And?" Sebastian asked without looking at him.

"They know about the bears, and are looking for four people just like you said they would!" Thomas answered smiling.

"Good, _good_! Everything is going as planned!" Sebastian said smiling as he turned to Thomas. "Let's go have a drink to celebrate the success of phase one!"

"After you sir!" Thomas said smiling as they left the room.

**Later:**

"Like I said guys all four are accounted for; Donita and Dabio are at a fashion show in Paris. Zach is at his mansion, and Gourmand is looking for new ingredients in the Savannah!" Koki explained.

"So…that means there's a _new_ villain?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Looks like it!" Koki answered.

"Let's not panic JZ! We've dealt with things like this before!" Chris said patting Jimmy's back.

"CK's right! We need to find out who they are first! Anyone have any ideas?" Aviva asked.

"Martin you okay?" Chris asked noticing his brother was starring out the window lost in thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Martin answered looking at him, hoping Chris bought his lies. "Just thinking about our mystery villain."

Martin sat at the table with the others, as they talked about the situation Martin tuned them out. He returned to his thoughts, since discovering the bears were missing and their usual enemies were all accounted for, something about the whole situation was bugging Martin. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the whole thing felt…_different_! The longer he thought about it, the more frustrated he got, it was like the answer was _right_ there in front of him, but he just _couldn't_ figure it out! He hated feeling this way, and was grateful it's only ever happened once before when…_no_! It…it couldn't be? But what if it _was_? Thing's just got a whole lot more difficult!

"Martin? Martin are you listening?" Chris asked breaking into his thoughts.

"What? Yeah, I'm listening!"

"Alright bro, cut the crap!" Chris said seriously looking at him.

"I'm _fine_ Chris!" Martin said trying to get him to drop it; he wasn't ready yet to bring up his suspicions, not until he was certain about them.

"Stop _lying_! I'm your brother Martin, I know you better than that!"

"It's nothing…right now! Just let me…"

"Why won't you tell us what's going on?" Chris asked worried.

"None of you will believe me if I tell you! _I_ don't even believe it…not until I have proof!" Martin answered.

"You think you know who it is don't you?" Chris asked, Martin sighed before he nodded as he looked at his hands.

"Who?" Aviva asked.

"Sebastian!" Martin answered his eyes locked with Chris.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**With Sebastian:**

It had been a couple of hours since Thomas had returned and they had a drink to celebrate Sebastian's plan working. Sebastian sent Thomas to make sure that thing's were ready for the next phase of their plan. Knowing he was close to completing his plan, made his nerves tingle with anticipation and excitement! He smiled as he sat at his computer, a picture of a smiling Martin and Chris on the screen. As he looked at the picture he found himself starring at Martin; Sebastian may be evil, with no conscience, but deep down he had at one time _cared_ about the older Kratt! He had at one time, _long_ ago considered Martin his brother, the only problem was _Chris_! When Martin turned his back on him, choosing his _pathetic_ baby brother over Sebastian, that had been the point of no turning back! That betrayal; as Sebastian saw it, caused him to hate Martin too! All of this was Chris' fault, everything that happened to Martin was because Chris wouldn't disappear and let Sebastian replace him! His thoughts were interrupted by Thomas coming into the room.

"Mr. Fox are you alright?" Thomas asked a little unnerved seeing Sebastian starring at the picture on the screen with a look of hatred and sadness on his face.

"I'm fine!" Sebastian answered as he turned from the computer. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know everything's ready for tomorrow! I just finished the preparations a few minutes ago." Thomas answered.

"Good, tomorrow we begin phase two!" Sebastian said smiling as he turned back to the computer. "Tomorrow, we go on a Wild Kratt hunt!"

"Which tree hugger are we hunting for sir?" Thomas asked joining Sebastian at the computer.

"Tomorrow, we take the…_youngest_ brother!" Sebastian answered.

"Why the youngest sir? Why not big brother?" Thomas questioned.

"We take baby brother and Martin will do whatever I want to keep save Chris and keep him safe!" Sebastian answered smiling.

"What happens after big brother comes looking for his baby brother?"

"Whatever _I_ want! Then after I've had my _fun_…we kill them!"

"I love your plan sir, but my favourite part's the ending!" Thomas said as they both laughed.

**With The Brothers:**

"Sebastian?" Chris repeated in shock.

"Martin why would you think it's him?" Aviva asked.

"I…I don't know! It's just this gut feeling I have!" Martin answered.

"Martin, Sebastian's hiding out somewhere probably planning how he's going to capture more big cats! Remember? He's only interested in wild cats, _not_ bears! Besides you know him, he'd make his presence known, he would have sent some kind of _taunt_ by now!"

"Chris, I…I don't know!" Martin said as he stood.

"Martin, maybe you want it to be him so you can finish this battle with him? You're still feeling guilty about what happened to Chris and you want to finally end the war." Aviva said gently, Martin visibly tensed when she spoke of the past.

"Martin, I know how you feel, _I_ feel the same way! But not every villain is Sebastian, and we need to focus on finding out who our _real_ bad guy is!" Chris said gently as he stood and went to Martin.

"Yeah, I…I guess you're right. Come on we've got a villain to find guys!" Martin said faking a smile.

As everyone got to work, Martin stood looking out the window again, lost in his thoughts. Everything Chris and Aviva said was true, but even knowing that Martin couldn't shake the feeling that Sebastian was _back_! He didn't know what Sebastian had planned, but he _knew_ he'd go after Chris again, he was positive! He refused to let Sebastian hurt Chris again, so he decided the only way to keep Chris safe was to _never_ let him out of his sight! Since they did practically _everything_ together anyway, he knew he'd have no trouble keeping an eye on Chris.

**The Next Day:**

The afternoon sun shone in the sky as a gentle snow fell, Martin stood outside the Tortuga without a jacket, he just needed some fresh air to help clear his head. They had been trying since yesterday to figure out who the new villain was, but like he already knew, they found nothing! He still believed Sebastian was somehow involved, but said nothing more to Chris or the others. He was so lost in his thoughts that he lost track of how long he'd been outside until Chris came looking for him.

"Martin?" Chris said breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Chris asked seriously, he was worried about Martin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Martin lied.

"You've been out here for 15 minutes, just standing starring into space. I'm worried about you, what's going on?"

"It's nothing Chris really." Martin answered sighing.

"Martin I know you're lying! Talk to me _please_?"

"Chris, I know Sebastian's involved…I feel it!"

"Martin…"

"Chris save your speech, I _don't_ need it! I know what I feel, I can't help it!" Martin said cutting Chris off. "That's why I've kept my mouth shut, I know none of you agree, so to avoid _this_ I've kept quiet!" Martin said as he starred out at the frozen landscape.

"Martin, Sebastian's _not_ here."

"You know what Chris, just drop it alright? Forget I even said anything okay?" Martin said looking at Chris. "Any luck with the search?"

"Martin don't…"

"Drop it Chris! I said I got it!" Martin said cutting Chris off again before he turned and walked inside angrily.

**With Sebastian:**

The wind picked up again as he stood looking out the window smiling, today was the day he put the next phase of his plan into action. He was so close to completing his plan, he could feel it and the anticipation was driving him crazy! Once Thomas was in position he'd give the signal and wait for the tree hugger's to come, then he'd grab baby Kratt and bring him back to the jet. He wished he could see Martin's face when he discovered Chris was gone, how panicked and scared he'd be! His thoughts were interrupted by his radio coming to life, he picked it up and spoke.

"Are you in position?"

"Yes sir, I just got here!" Thomas answered.

"Good! Do you have the decoy ready?" Sebastian asked as he sat.

"Yeah, I have the fake bear with the tag already in position. I'll activate it once I get off the radio, and I'll call back as soon as I have the tree hugger!" Thomas said.

"Don't screw this up! I _don't_ tolerate incompetence Thomas! So, for _your_ sake you better not screw this up!" Sebastian ordered.

"I won't sir! In an hour you'll have your Kratt!" Thomas assured him.

"I better!" Sebastian reminded him as he ended the call.

Once he ended the call he put his radio down and typed something on his computer, and a picture of Martin and Chris appeared. He smiled as he leaned back and put his feet up as he spoke.

"Once again Wild _Ratts_ you're going to fall victim to my brilliance! It could have ended differently though, if _only_ you didn't choose your bratty brother over me and my brilliance! Oh, well no time for _what if's_, or _should have been's_…today I get my revenge and you two not only lose the war, you lose your _lives_ too!" Sebastian said as he laughed.

**With The Brothers:**

After his argument with Chris they returned to the control room, Martin kept his distance from his brother and got to work trying to figure out who the new villain was. He already knew it was Sebastian, but he couldn't get the others to believe him, all of them thinking it was his guilt talking. He hoped he could figure out how to prove it was Sebastian before something happened!

"This is crazy! There has to be _something_ that can tell us who the villain is!" Aviva said frustrated.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Jimmy asked, all four turned to look at Martin who was starring out the window from his seat at the table.

"What?" He asked them when he realized they were all starring at him.

"Do you have any ideas?" Koki asked.

"No." Martin said flatly, as he stood and went to the window turning his back to them.

"Martin are you okay?" Aviva asked gently.

"I'm fine." He said his back still to them.

"Martin, we're…"

"Just drop it Aviva! Let's get back to figuring out…" Martin began, but Koki's computer beeping cut him off.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked as Koki rushed to her computer.

"Koki?" Chris asked.

"It's one of the missing tags! It just came back _on_!" She answered.

"Just one?" Martin asked looking at Chris confused.

"Yeah, and the bear's location is pretty far from where they went missing!" Koki said.

"Alright, Chris and I will go check it out, the bear could have escaped. This might be our way of finding out who our mystery villain is?" Martin said.

"Can you send the co-ordinates to our Creature pods Koki?" Chris asked.

"You got it!" Koki answered.

"Thanks, let's go Martin!" Chris said.

"Be careful guys, we don't know who took them or what they're capable of!" Aviva warned.

"We will, we'll check in as soon as we find out anything!" Martin said as the brothers left.

**Later:**

After getting ready, the brothers left and drove to the location Koki sent them. A half hour later they finally arrived, they got off their sleds and crept up to a large snowdrift, they listened for any kind of movement, but heard none. They looked around the snow, but saw _nothing_, no tracks, no people, and no bear! Confused they decided to look around, Chris thought they should separate Martin went to refuse, but knew Chris would only think he was crazy and do it anyway! Martin agreed, but made sure Chris had his Creature pod on at all times so he knew where Chris was. They separated despite the panic Martin felt, Chris went to the left confused by Martin's wanting to them to keep their Creature pods on, but decided it was because they didn't know who their villain was. As Chris walked there was still no sign of the missing bear, he was so confused the co-ordinates said the bear was right here! He went into a clearing and thought he saw something, so he called to Martin.

"Martin where are you bro? I think I found something." Chris said quietly.

"Are you alone?" Martin asked.

"I think so, I think I found the bear."

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'll send you the co-ordinates to your pod." Chris said when he realized he wasn't sure where he was, he hadn't been paying attention where he walked.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay where you are!" Martin ordered.

After ending the call Chris looked around, since no one was there he decided to check things out without waiting for Martin. He slowly crept closer to the bear, he couldn't understand why the bear just sat there. He got closer and yet it still didn't move, something felt wrong, he should have listened to Martin, he turned to leave when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around, but nothing was there so he turned back to the bear only to come face to face with a huge, smiling man.

"Hello Wild _Ratt_!" The man said before he stuck something into Chris' neck knocking him out instantly, causing him to drop his Creature pod as he fell. "Oops!" Thomas said as he slipped the needle into his pocket before he picked up Chris' limp body and carried him to the waiting snowmobile. He put Chris on the back of the sled before he got on and drove away, just as Martin arrived calling for Chris.

"Chris?" Martin called. "Where are you bro?" He yelled as he looked around. "Chris, are you there?" He asked trying his pod.

When he didn't get a response he began to panic, he checked behind trees, and snowdrifts calling for Chris and getting no response. He decided to check the bear, as he got closer he noticed something laying on the ground, he knelt and picked it up. He began to panic more when he realized it was Chris' broken pod. He rushed to the bear and realizing it was fake picked it up, anger flowed through him; it was all just a _set-up_! He got so angry he ripped the tag off the bear and broke it, he knew Sebastian had taken Chris, and now he was going to rip Sebastian apart ending him and finishing this battle! Seconds after he broke the tag his Creature pod began to beep, hoping it was Chris he answered.

"Chris?"

"No, it's Aviva. MK the signal's gone, Koki lost…"

"I know, _I_ destroyed the tag!" Martin said cutting Aviva off.

"You did _what_?" Aviva asked confused.

"It was a fake bear, all of it was fake…a _setup_!" Martin said angrily showing them the fake bear. "Now he has Chris!"

"He? He _who_?" Koki asked.

"Sebastian!" Martin answered as he threw the bear away, raced to where his sled was and got on it.

"Martin, we've been through this! Sebastian _didn't_ do this!" Aviva said.

"I _don't_ have time to argue about this! Sebastian has Chris and I need to find him!"

"At least come back here so we can come up with a plan?" Aviva suggested.

"No, I need to find…"

"We _will_ Martin, but you can't just drive around the Arctic on your sled until you run into them! You'll freeze before you find him!" She said frustrated cutting Martin off.

"Fine! I'll be there in a half hour!" Martin said ending the call, he put his helmet on and started his sled. "Hang on Chris, I'm coming for you I _promise_!" He said aloud as he drove away scared he wouldn't find Chris in time!

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**With Chris:**

His head felt foggy, his body felt slow and sluggish as he slowly came to. He couldn't remember what happened, the more he tried to figure it out the further away the answer seemed to get. He kept his eyes closed as he shook his head lightly trying to clear his thoughts, suddenly a door opened and he could hear two, male voices. Despite their closeness to him, they sounded like they were under water and he again tried to clear his thoughts by shaking his head.

"Ah, _Sleeping Beauty_ finally wakes!" Came a familiar voice beside him.

"S…Sebastian?" Chris asked groggily as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Hello again Christopher! It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"What do you w…want?" Chris asked shaking his head trying to get rid of the effects of the drug he was given. "What did…did you give me?"

"Relax Christopher; it's nothing harmful just something to make you take a little nap! Don't worry the effects will wear off soon, don't rush it!"

"Martin was _right_!" Chris said feeling ashamed he didn't believe Martin.

"How is Marty?" Sebastian asked.

"_Don't_ call him that!" Chris yelled angrily.

"Aw, what's the matter Christopher? Aren't you happy to see me again?"

"I'd be happier to see you again, if you were behind bars!" Chris said smiling.

"Such big talk for a _little_ man!" Sebastian replied smiling.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Chris demanded, the drug finally wearing off.

"My _revenge_! You see Christopher; I'm finally going to get Marty to do what I want…that is if he ever wants to see you again _alive_!"

"You get forgetful in your old age Sebastian? Have you forgotten that you've tried two times before and _failed_? We stopped you twice before, and we'll do it again!" Chris said.

"True, you have stopped _me_, but you won't stop _us_!" Sebastian said smiling.

"Us?" Chris asked confused.

"Allow me to introduce you to my new friend! Thomas!" Sebastian yelled.

"Yes sir, Mr. Fox?" Thomas answered coming into the room.

"_You_! You kidnapped me!" Chris said angrily recognizing Thomas.

"You remember me, how sweet!" Thomas mocked.

"As you can see Christopher, I've learned from my past run-ins with you! I can see it in your eyes that you know you have finally been beat!" Sebastian said smiling.

"You'll never beat us Sebastian!" Chris said angrily.

"I already _did_!" Sebastian said smiling.

**With Martin:**

After returning to the Tortuga, Martin went to the control room and found the others busy trying to find Chris using his Creature pod. Martin watched them for a few seconds before he became furious; he should be out looking for Chris, but instead he was _here_ doing nothing!

"Stop!" Martin said angrily.

"Martin? What's wrong?" Koki asked as they stopped and looked at him.

"_This_! This is what's wrong!" Martin answered as he threw the broken pod onto the table, they all looked at it. "Sebastian has Chris and I should be out there looking for him, but I'm _not_!" Martin said as he began pacing.

"Martin, we can't be sure it _is_ Sebastian!" Aviva said.

"I'm _not_ arguing about this with you Aviva! He has my brother, and I'm going to find him on my own! I didn't want your help the last time we faced Sebastian, and I _still_ don't!" Martin yelled angrily pointing at her.

"Martin, we want to find Chris as much as you do, but we need to be smart about it! We need to figure out where Chris is being held, we…"

"No! No more _we_, Aviva! This is and always will be _my_ fight! Sebastian has my brother, and I'm going to get him back! Stay out of it for once Aviva!" Martin yelled cutting Aviva off.

"How can you say that? Martin we're your friends, we're a _team_!" Aviva asked hurt.

"If we were _friends_…a _team_, Aviva than you wouldn't try and stop me from going after Sebastian and Chris!" Martin said.

"That's not true Martin, I'm _not_ trying to stop you! I just want you to be careful and think before you act!" Aviva said.

"Guys?" Koki said standing by her computer.

"I' am thinking! I'm thinking Sebastian needs to be stopped, and that's what I'm going to do!" Martin said.

"Some plan Martin! How are you going to find him huh?" Aviva asked.

"Guys!" Koki said a little louder, but still was ignored.

"I'll figure it out when I get out there!" Martin answered.

"Yeah, that'll work MK…it'll work to get you lost and frozen!" Aviva said frustrated.

"GUYS!" Koki yelled louder.

"What?" Martin and Aviva yelled together as they turned to look at her.

"I found Chris!" She answered.

**Later:**

It had been an hour since he was taken; he sat in the control room still tied to the chair. Sebastian and Thomas had left him alone doing _whatever_ it was they do, leaving him alone to think. He felt so guilty that he didn't believe Martin when he tried to warn them Sebastian was back. He knew Sebastian would be going after Martin now, even if Sebastian hadn't told him, he already figured it out! He knew Sebastian's plan because Sebastian was just that _predictable_; first he kidnaps Chris, then he goes after Martin trying to get rid of him, then the brothers attack Sebastian sending him on the run…it's the same thing _every_ time! This time though something felt _different_ to Chris, something was going to happen and it wouldn't end well for the brothers!

"Thinking of how you're going to escape?" Sebastian asked coming into the room followed by a smiling Thomas.

"No, I was thinking of how much I _hate_ you!" Chris answered smirking.

"Aw, I'm touched!" Sebastian said smiling. "Well, old friend it's time we get this reunion started! Thomas here is going to take you on a little ride, to our cozy, little cabin while I invite big brother to join our party!" Sebastian said.

"Don't hurt him Sebastian, _please_! If you ever had any feelings, any feelings at _all_ towards Martin, you won't hurt him!" Chris begged.

"Begging?" Sebastian began in shock. "I _never_ thought I'd see the day when a Kratt would beg!"

"Sebastian, he was your friend! Don't…"

"Shut up! That was in the _past_! The future is what I'm looking forward to now Christopher, and my future is looking especially bright with the _deaths_ of the Kratt brothers! Take him away Thomas, and wait for my call!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Fox!" Thomas said as he punched Chris in the face knocking him out.

**Meanwhile:**

Martin got ready while Koki sent the co-ordinates to his Creature pod, he was still angry with Aviva. How could she call herself their friend, when she was trying to stop him from going after Chris? He shook his head, he'd worry about that later, right now he had to concentrate on finding Sebastian and make him pay for taking Chris…and this time there was _no_ escape for Sebastian! Once he was ready he went back to the control room and grabbed his Creature pod, he completely ignored Aviva as he took it and walked out without saying a word to anyone. He got on his snowmobile and headed to the location, he was grateful the snow had begun to fall again it would help give him cover. He got off his sled and walked the last five minutes, as he neared the spot he saw a large snowdrift and used it as cover. He looked around it and saw a familiar jet and felt his anger grow knowing Sebastian had once again hurt his brother! After watching the jet for a few minutes without seeing or hearing anything, he decided to get on board. He crept up to the jet and found a vent; he took off the cover and went inside. He crawled through the vent, confused by not finding anyone on board the jet. He was beginning to think he missed them when he heard a noise coming from a room up the hall. He got out of the vent making no noise as he did, and began heading towards the room. He heard a door open, so he ducked behind a corner and watched as Sebastian walked down the hall coming towards him, he was alone. Martin smiled as he watched Sebastian come closer; as soon as he got closer Martin rushed out grabbing Sebastian by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall before Sebastian spoke.

"Hello to you too, Marty!" Sebastian said smirking unmoved by the attack.

"I'm only going to ask you _once_, where is my brother? Where is _he_?"

"I thought you were only going to ask me _once_?" Sebastian mocked.

"Where." Martin began as he slammed Sebastian into the wall. "Is." Again, he slammed him against the wall. "Chris?" He finished as he slammed him into the wall again.

"My, my Marty!" Sebastian began smiling as he rubbed his head. "Quite the temper you've got there!"

"In five seconds if I don't find out where my brother is, I'm going to show you _all_ of my anger!" Martin said getting in Sebastian's face.

"I have to say, I like this new side of you Marty!" Sebastian said smirking still unmoved.

"Stop calling me that!" Martin yelled. "Maybe I should just get rid of you now and find Chris on my own?" Martin said smiling.

"You know Martin; _I_ wouldn't do that if I were _you_!"

"Good thing you aren't me than huh?" Martin said smiling as he raised his fist to hit Sebastian.

"If you ever want to see baby brother _alive_ again you'll let me go right now!" Sebastian said smiling; Martin stopped his fist inches from Sebastian's face.

"What are you talking about?" Martin demanded.

"I'm talking about Christopher _not_ being here! You see, my associate has baby Kratt safely hidden away in my little cabin! He was given instructions that if I _didn't_ check in with him at certain times…he's to _kill_ the troublemaker! Check in time is in…_one_ minute now!" Sebastian said as he checked his watch.

"You're _bluffing_!" Martin said.

"Am I? Tell me Marty, are you _really_ willing to risk your brother's life?" Sebastian challenged unafraid, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Prove it!" Martin answered.

"What?"

"Prove it!" Martin repeated. "Take your little radio and call into your pal! If Chris is with him I want to hear his voice, if I don't than I'll finish you off and I'll take my time doing it!"

"Now _you're_ bluffing!" Sebastian said.

"Are you really willing to risk _your_ life now?" Martin mocked.

"Thomas pick up!" Sebastian said into the static filled radio, his eyes never breaking from Martin's.

"I'm here Mr. Fox!" Thomas answered.

"I have someone here who would like to talk to baby brother!"

"Martin?" Chris' scared voice said coming through the radio a few seconds later.

"Chris! Are you okay?" Martin asked.

"I'm fine! Martin you need to get out of there _now_!" Chris warned.

"Where are you?" Martin asked.

"Umm…_somewhere_ in the middle of _nowhere_! I was knocked out before they moved me, when I came to I was blindfolded!" Chris answered.

"Don't worry Chris, I'll get you out of there I promise!" Martin said.

"That's _enough_! Thomas, I'll be in touch soon you know what to do until then!"

"I'll be waiting sir!" Thomas said ending the call.

"As you can see, baby brother is fine…for now!"

"Let him go Sebastian!" Martin demanded.

"Hmm…I might be willing to let him go…in exchange for something!"

"What?" Martin asked letting Sebastian go.

"In exchange for your brother's freedom, alive and unhurt, you must do something for me!" Sebastian answered.

"I know I'm going to _regret_ asking this, but what do you want?"

"You agree to help me capture my animals! Once I've gathered all I need your brother will be released!" Sebastian replied.

"Yep!" Martin said sighing as he put his hands on his hips.

"You'll do it than?" Sebastian asked.

"I _do_ regret asking!" Martin answered.

"Do we have a deal?" Sebastian questioned as Martin turned his back to him.

"Yes." Martin agreed.

"Just like old times, huh Marty? You and I working together, _so_ many good memories!" Sebastian said smiling as he patted Martin on the back.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Three Days Later:**

The wind picked up causing the newly fallen snow to once again fly off the ground. It had been three days since he agreed to Sebastian's demand to help capture animals in exchange for Chris' freedom. He knew he had no choice, Chris is his brother, but none of that took away the guilt or made it any easier to do! He had spoken to Chris a few times, and he was okay, but Martin knew that wouldn't last long if he didn't think of a way for them to get free.

"Have you found _my_ wolves yet?" Sebastian's voice spoke coming through the radio in Martin's jacket pocket, interrupting his thoughts, he sighed as he took it out and spoke.

"No, Sebastian not yet! I found their tracks though!" Martin answered.

"Tracks? That's _all_ you've found? You've been out there for hours!"

"Sebastian it's _not_ that easy to find wild animals…even in the Arctic! I'm trying my best, but if I'm not working fast enough why don't _you_ look for them yourself!" Martin said annoyed.

"Keep looking, I'll check back in an hour and you better have my wolves!" Sebastian threatened ending the call.

Martin had followed the tracks for a while until he finally lost them when a blizzard blew in covering the tracks. He was tired, and wanted this nightmare to end he stood in the middle of the frozen land and lifted his head to the sky and screamed. After letting out all of his frustrations, he fell to his knees, hanging his head in defeat. Suddenly his radio came to life again; he took it out ready to get yelled at by Sebastian.

"Forget the wolves for now Marty, the blizzard's too bad!"

"What? You actually _care_ about me being in the blizzard?" Martin asked shocked.

"Of course I do!" Sebastian answered.

"Wow, Sebastian! I'm…"

"If you freeze to death or something, how am I going to find my animals?" Sebastian said cutting Martin off.

"I should have known!" Martin replied.

"Hurry back Marty, it's almost time to contact baby brother!"

"I'll be there soon." Martin said ending the call and he began the walk back, he needed a plan and he needed it _soon_!

**With Chris:**

The cabin was quiet, Chris looked around trying to figure out where Thomas had gone, but couldn't see him anywhere in the small building. It had been three _long_ days since he was brought to his prison; Thomas kept him tied to a chair in the corner of the room. Thomas didn't speak much to him, the only times he said more than two words were when he was using Chris as a punching bag. Despite the beatings, Chris was more worried about Martin, he knew the deal Martin had made with Sebastian to free him, and he was scared knowing they were going to kill Martin. The guilt tore him apart knowing it was because of _him_, Martin was once again for the third time risking his life to save him! He had to figure out a way to get free and save his brother, but how? He was tied up, in a cabin in the middle of nowhere! He didn't even know Sebastian's plans! He hung his head sighing, the front door opened and Thomas walked back inside carrying more wood. He put it near the fireplace before he got out of his outdoor gear; he then went to the fireplace and put more wood onto the fire.

"If I had known I'd be stuck out here freezing to death, I _never_ would have accepted the job from that lunatic!" Thomas said bitterly.

"You poor baby!" Chris said his head still down.

"You little piece of crap!" Thomas yelled as he went up to Chris. "I'll show you what happens when people mock me!" He said as he punched Chris in the face twice. "You better learn…" Thomas was cut off by the radio going off, he went to the table and picked it up. "Go ahead boss."

"How's our guest Thomas?" Sebastian asked.

"He's fine, aren't you _Green Guy_?" Thomas answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris added.

"Things are going according to plan…_slowly_, I thought I'd check in and let the brothers talk, maybe it might help get things moving?" Sebastian explained.

"Chris?" Martin said worriedly.

"Martin, its okay I'm fine!" Chris answered his eyes locked with Thomas. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'll get you out of there soon, I promise! Stay strong little brother!"

"Always! Be careful Martin!" Chris answered.

"Don't worry about me bro, I'll be fine!" Martin said.

"Alright, that's enough! Thomas, keep our guest comfy and we'll be in touch soon."

"Hurry up boss; I can't take this cold much longer!" Thomas whined.

"Again with the _whining_! For a big guy you sure are a _wuss_!" Sebastian said, Chris still starring into Thomas' eyes smiled at him. "I'll be in touch later; as soon as the blizzard is done we'll go after the last animal! It ends today with the _final_ part of my plan!"

"You got it boss!" Thomas said smiling ending the call.

Chris didn't like the way that sounded or Thomas' smile, he knew this was _it_ they were going to kill them! He wasn't about to give up, Martin wasn't and neither was he! Sebastian wanted a fight; they'd be more than happy to give him one! Thomas went into the bathroom leaving Chris alone; as soon as he was he began playing with the ropes again. He had been playing with the ropes trying to get free since he was brought here; every time he did he felt them loosen. He smiled to himself as he felt the ropes loosen even more, he wasn't worried about being caught because he was positioned in the perfect spot, so when they did come off Thomas wouldn't know until Chris attacked! He was getting frustrated when after struggling the ropes wouldn't come off. Thomas returned and began putting more wood on the fire keeping his back to Chris. Chris continued trying to get free when Thomas' back was turned, when he'd face Chris he'd stop moving. Finally the ropes were almost off; Chris decided to learn all he could before he attacked. Thomas sat on the couch drinking a coffee, his back to Chris so while he freed himself he spoke.

"What was Sebastian talking about?" Chris asked almost free.

"He was talking about finishing you two off, so I can get out of this frozen wasteland!"

"Yeah, I heard that! I meant what's his plan exactly?"

"Now why would I tell you?" Thomas asked laughing looking at him over his shoulder.

"Why not? I'm not going anywhere! I can't stop Sebastian or warn Martin!" Chris said.

"Good point!" Thomas answered as he put his coffee down and stood starring at him, he then walked up to him. "Alright, I'll tell you! See, once the snow stops Sebastian's going to take big brother to that big mountain the one with the _funny_ name, and he's going to tell him the last animal is there." Thomas said smiling.

"Wait…do you mean _Sky Peak_?" Chris asked worried.

"Maybe, does it have those weird ledges on it that look like stairs to the sky?" Thomas asked, Chris' heart sank as he nodded yes. "Then yeah, that's the place!"

"That mountain is _dangerous_! It's known for avalanches! Martin would _never_ agree to go there!"

"You sure about that?" Thomas questioned.

"Of course I'm sure, I know my brother!" Chris answered.

"Not even is it meant saving _you_?" Thomas said smiling as he turned his back to Chris and looked out the window. "Oh, look…the storm's stopped!" Thomas said his back still to Chris.

"You'll _never_ get away with this!" Chris said getting free, he stood and grabbed a piece of wood as he snuck up behind Thomas.

"Who's going to stop us?" Thomas asked as he turned smiling.

"_Me_!" Chris answered as he swung the wood connecting with Thomas' stomach, then he hit him again on his back bringing him to his knees. "No one messes with my _family_! It ends today!" Chris yelled as he hit Thomas in the head knocking him out.

**With Martin:**

After the call to Chris, Martin needed fresh air so he went outside to think, even though the blizzard raged Martin stood in it thinking about the situation. He knew Chris had told him he was fine, but Martin knew his brother too well and his voice told Martin the _truth_! Time was running out and Martin hadn't made any progress in figuring out a plan, he decided to go back inside and check on the animals; he kept an eye on them it was the least he could do after he helped cage them! He went inside and walked past the control room, Sebastian saw him and called out to him, Martin froze his hands clenched.

"Where are you going Marty?" Sebastian asked coming into the hall.

"To check on the animals." Martin answered his back still to Sebastian.

"Why? Come join me for coffee, so we can talk about our next mission."

"No." Martin answered.

"No?" Sebastian repeated.

"I need to cool off, being around the animals helps!" Martin explained.

"You always were like that Marty!" Sebastian said smiling.

"Stop!" Martin said angrily as he turned to face him finally. "Stop calling me that, and stop acting like you _know_ me!"

"Don't I?" Sebastian questioned.

"No!" Martin answered angrily.

"Maybe I don't…but I do know _one_ thing about you! I know you'd do _anything_ to make sure baby brother is safe…_anything_! That's always been your weakness Martin, and in the end it'll be what _finishes_ you!"

"Are we done here?" Martin asked trying not to punch Sebastian.

"Yeah, but don't go far I checked the weather and there's going to be a break in the storm soon." Sebastian answered.

"I can't wait!" Martin said as he walked away.

Martin went to the cargo area where the animals were held and stood outside the door, guilt stopping him from going inside. He felt like a complete failure; Chris was _still_ being held somewhere and he had _captured_ animals for a complete lunatic! He wasn't usually a fighter, but at this moment he needed to hit something, _anything_! He punched a wall hard, not feeling the pain, he hit it again a couple more times before he kicked a gas can across the room. He sat down hanging his head running a hand through his hair; he needed to come up with a plan. Maybe Sebastian; the _smug psycho_ was _right_, and he was thinking too much with his heart and _not_ his mind? It would be hard to change the way he always thinks, but by doing this might be the answer to getting them free and finally stop Sebastian! He began to pace as he thought about what to do using his head this time, he ignored his throbbing hand as he thought of a way out of this. He had been down in the cargo bay for an hour when Sebastian called him to the control room. Martin still was no closer to getting out of this than he was before he went down, and now his hand throbbed worse than before and Sebastian wanted him! Could his day get any worse?

"What Sebastian?" Martin demanded coming into the control room cradling his hand.

"There you are Marty, what took you so long? What happened to your hand?"

"I'm sorry Sebastian; I had no idea I was supposed to be at your beck and call! As for my hand…I punched a wall!" Martin answered.

"Why did you punch a wall?" Sebastian asked confused.

"You weren't around so I couldn't punch _you_!" Martin answered smiling.

"I'm going to _ignore_ your sarcasm and get to the point! Look outside!"

"What? Sebastian I'm not…"

"Just _do_ it!" Sebastian yelled cutting Martin off.

"Fine!" Martin agreed sighing as he went to the window and looked out it.

"What do you see Marty?" Sebastian asked smiling.

"Uh…I see snow?" Martin guessed not in the mood for games.

"Look again, the blizzard stopped! You know what that means!"

"Time to finish this!" Martin answered.

"That's right Marty! Go get things ready and we'll leave once you're done!"

"I'm on it!" Martin said as he went to the door.

"Oh and Marty?" Sebastian said stopping Martin from leaving.

"What?"

"Make sure you wrap your hand in something before we leave! I need you at 100% for this mission!" Sebastian said as he turned to look out the window smiling.

"Yeah, right!" Martin answered as he looked at his swollen hand before he left. "I'm coming Chris, this ends today!" Martin said to himself as he walked down the hall.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**With Chris:**

After knocking Thomas out Chris rushed to the radio, he needed to call the team and tell them Sebastian's plan; he wanted to contact Martin to warn him, but knew he couldn't Sebastian would run interference! He picked the radio up, his back to Thomas and turned it on as he began moving the dials looking for the Tortuga's frequency. A few seconds later Aviva's voice came through the static, he was so surprised he jumped almost dropping the radio.

"Aviva, its Chris!"

"Chris? Are you okay? We were so worried!" Aviva asked.

"I'm fine! Listen, Martin was right all along, it's Sebastian and his new friend Thomas! I'm being held in a cabin away from the jet with Thomas, Sebastian's still with Martin! He _lied_ to Martin telling him if Martin captured animals for him, he'd let me go! Sebastian's going to take Martin to _Sky Peak_!" Chris said as he found a backpack and began putting supplies into it.

"_Sky Peak_?" Koki asked shocked. "That place is _known_ for avalanches, Martin would _never_ go there!"

"He would if he thought it would save _me_!" Chris answered. "Look, I need you to go to Sebastian's jet and stop Martin from leaving with…"

"Chris, umm…Martin isn't talking to us right now!" Jimmy said cutting Chris off.

"What? What happened? That doesn't sound like Martin!" Chris asked confused.

"It's my fault." Aviva began sadly. "I…I fought with him about Sebastian!"

"Alright, that doesn't matter! He needs to be stopped, before something happens to him, I'm going after Martin too, but you'll get there before me!"

"Alright CK, we'll leave now we still have the co-ordinates! Be careful Chris!" Aviva said.

"I will, you guys be careful too!" Chris said ending the call.

He finished getting what he needed packed, then he found some outdoor gear and quickly put it on. He found Thomas' helmet and keys for the snowmobile, he grabbed his pack and headed to the door. He opened it and went to leave, but was suddenly tackled from behind knocking him to the floor on his stomach. He rolled over onto his back and saw Thomas standing shakily, bleeding from his head he smiled at Chris as he spoke.

"Going somewhere?" Thomas asked as he touched his head.

"I'm going to save my brother!" Chris said not backing down as he stood.

"You're never going to get past me! If that little knock to the head was all you got, then I'm going to rip you apart!" Thomas said laughing as he charged Chris knocking them both through the open door, they landed on the ground hard.

When they landed Thomas landed on Chris knocking the wind out of him, Thomas rolled off and stood over him as Chris began coughing trying to catch his breath. Thomas smiled at him, Chris got to his feet and starred at Thomas. Suddenly Thomas charged again, but Chris was quicker and moved Thomas couldn't slow down and hit a tree stunning him. Chris used this distraction to run and grab the helmet he lost, he put it on before he ran towards the sled. He got on the sled just as Thomas caught him knocking him off the sled, Chris landed on his back again losing the keys. Thomas walked up to him and Chris waited for the right moment before he kicked his leg out connecting with Thomas' knee. Thomas cried out in pain as he fell, Chris got up quickly and began looking for the keys, he saw them laying near the sled and rushed to them just as Thomas charged again knocking him onto his stomach. Chris tried reaching for the keys, but they were just out of his reach, Thomas rolled him onto his back, tore off his helmet and began punching him. Chris brought his leg up and kneed Thomas in the stomach knocking him off, Thomas fell backwards into another tree stunning him again. Chris wasted no time getting up, he grabbed his helmet and put it on before he grabbed the keys. He got onto the sled and started it, he drove away just as Thomas got to his feet, he screamed in frustration at missing Chris and raced to the other sled. Chris had a little head start on Thomas, but knew it wouldn't last long, he had no idea where he was, but he couldn't stop to figure it out until he had put a safe distance between Thomas and himself.

Suddenly Thomas appeared behind him, Chris pushed the sled as fast as it would go, but Thomas was right behind him. Chris was driving blind, not knowing where he was going, and he couldn't shake Thomas! Sensing his unease Thomas sped up and bumped Chris' sled with his, Chris kept his sled from crashing and tried to move away from Thomas. The chase continued for a while with Thomas bumping into Chris harder each time, the last bump Chris narrowly missed a tree and knew the next time he _wouldn't_ be so lucky! Ahead of them were two, huge trees and Chris knew Thomas would try to bump him into them, he was in front of Thomas so he was able to see a small space to the left of the trees; he _hoped_ it would be wide enough for him to go through it! He needed to time it right, so he waited until they were close to the trees and Thomas had lined up for the hit. Then just as Thomas went to bump him Chris went to the left and through the space barely fitting. Thomas was too busy watching Chris that he didn't adjust his sled and when he turned back it was too late and he hit the tree. Chris stopped and got off his sled rushing back to Thomas, he took off his helmet before he reached him and knelt by Thomas' unmoving body. He checked for a pulse, he hung his head sadly after not finding one; he hadn't meant for Thomas to die! He sighed shakily as he rushed back to his sled and opened his pack looking for the radio, he took it out and called the Tortuga.

"Go ahead Chris!" Koki said after she answered the call.

"Have you found Martin yet?" Chris asked.

"No, we're almost at the jet now! Where are you?" Aviva asked.

"I don't know, Koki can you track me and tell me my position? I need to know how far I' am from Sky Peak!"

"Give me second…okay got them! Let me check them against my map…okay you're 20 minutes due north of Sky Peak!"

"Great, thanks!"

"You want us to go there instead of Sebastian's jet?" Aviva asked.

"No, go to the jet. Martin could still be there, if he isn't then head to the mountain! I'll radio if something happens." Chris answered.

"We will too, be careful Chris!" Koki said.

"You guys too!" Chris said ending the call, he put the radio back, put his helmet on and with one last look at Thomas he got on his sled and left.

**With Martin:**

After being told it was time, Martin first fixed his hand making a makeshift splint out of tape and cardboard, then he got everything they'd need ready to go. Something felt _wrong_ to him, why did Sebastian want to go with him all of a sudden? Every part of him was telling him it was a trap, but there was no way out! He _couldn't_ refuse, or kill Sebastian, if he did then Chris would die too and he wouldn't let that happen! Finally everything was ready, he got into his outdoor gear and loaded up two sleds before Sebastian joined him.

"Ready?"

"Let's just go Sebastian!" Martin answered as he adjusted his injured hand in his glove.

"Aren't we in a hurry Marty?"

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get my brother back!"

"Ah, yes! Well, then what are we waiting for?" Sebastian said as he got on one of the sleds and put his helmet on. "I'll lead, you follow!"

"Whatever you say!" Martin agreed sitting on the other sled putting his helmet on.

They had driven for a while and Martin was getting more uneasy the further they went, they were getting closer to a spot known for frequent and unexpected avalanches and Sebastian showed no signs of slowing down. The closer they got to Sky Peak, he became more concerned, he wasn't sure if Sebastian was aware of the avalanches or not? Even if he _did_ know, would that be enough to stop Sebastian from getting what he wanted? They finally arrived at their location and Martin's stomach sank, they _were_ at Sky Peak! Sebastian got off his sled and took his helmet off he was smiling, Martin took his helmet off too, but stayed on his sled.

"Here we are Marty!" Sebastian said walking towards him.

"Sebastian, why are we here? This place is dangerous!"

"We're here to end our little battle!" Sebastian answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going after my wolves!" Sebastian lied.

"You're _insane_ Sebastian! This place has constant avalanches, it's too dangerous! Besides, there's no tracks the wolves aren't even here!"

"I thought Wild Kratts feared nothing?" Sebastian asked smirking.

"We don't, but we don't go _looking_ for danger either!" Martin answered.

"As I see it, you really don't have much of a choice Marty! You see if you don't, then I radio Thomas and baby brother has an…_accident_!"

"You're _scum_ Sebastian!" Martin said angrily.

"Flattery will get you no where Marty!" Sebastian said smiling. "Now what's your choice?"

"I'll do it!" Martin answered through clenched teeth. "Let's start, the snow looks…"

"Oh no Marty, we aren't looking down here!" Sebastian said smiling cutting Martin off.

"What?" Martin asked.

"We're looking up _there_!" Sebastian answered pointing to a ledge above them that had another ledge over it, both had snow on them. "Ready?"

"Let's get this over with!" Martin answered, he was nervous; being below Sky Peak was _bad_ enough, but climbing it and putting himself directly in the snow's path was _worse_!

Martin got the gear they'd need off the sled's and once ready they slowly, carefully began their climb, it was a hard climb made harder for Martin because of his injured hand. On the way up they had to stop twice as snow broke free, Martin feared an avalanche would happen before they got to the ledge. They made it to the ledge, and Martin quickly checked the area, the snow above them could break free at any minute. He told Sebastian, and quickly began looking for any signs of the wolves, he was worried, but he'd do whatever it took to free his brother; even risking his _own_ life! He was so into his search, that he never noticed Sebastian take a small, black box out of his pocket. Sebastian went to the upper ledge and reached up as far as he could putting the box into the snow. Once done he turned to face Martin, waiting for him to get into position. As soon as he was Sebastian quickly raced to the spot they came up from and began sliding down holding onto the boxes remote.

**TBC… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sebastian smiled as he slid down the mountain unnoticed by Martin, making sure not to drop the remote. Suddenly an engine was heard; both Martin and Sebastian turned to the noise and off to the right on the same ledge, but out of the snow's path a lone snowmobile pulled up. The driver stopped and took off his helmet; neither Martin nor Sebastian could believe _Chris_ was there! It didn't matter to Sebastian, this would work even _better_, he'd get rid of _both_ brothers with the avalanche! Thinking of his revenge and believing he'd get to the sleds before the avalanche reached him, he held up the remote; Chris saw him and tried to warn Martin. It was too late, Sebastian pushed the button and the black box sent off a vibration causing the snow to come loose. Chris could only watch helplessly as the avalanche tore down the hill catching first Martin, than Sebastian in its path of destruction! As it tore down the hill Chris lost sight of Sebastian, but saw Martin halfway down the mountain, when he suddenly disappeared. Chris' radio came to life as he watched; he took it out of his pack and answered as he looked around for Martin.

"CK, we're on our way to Sky Peak, we didn't find Martin, but we did free the animals."

"There's been an _avalanche_!" Chris yelled scared.

"What? Where?" Aviva asked hearing the panic in his voice.

"Sky Peak! Martin and Sebastian were caught in it!" Chris answered.

"We'll be there in five minutes! Do…do you see either of them?"

"No, I lost sight of both of them, but I think I have an idea where they ended up! Hurry we need to get them out, they're hurt they were pushed into rocks and trees on the way down!"

"We're almost there, be careful Chris there could be another avalanche!" Koki said.

"I'm going after them, just hurry _please_!" Chris said dropping the radio as he began sliding down the snow. "Hang on Martin, I'm coming!"

Chris remembering where both men were when he last saw them stopped at a section of snow he _hoped_ they had ended up at! He quickly began to dig with his hands, he was _so_ scared knowing that even if they hadn't gotten hurt; which he knew they had, they only had a _small_ timeframe to get them out or they'd suffocate! Suddenly he heard Aviva's voice, he kept digging as he called back letting them know where he was. They soon found him; Jimmy gave him a shovel as Chris told them his theory on where they might be now. All four quickly began digging, time wasn't on their side as they continued to dig, fear and panic took over Chris, but he refused to give up. As Chris dug deeper he suddenly spotted an arm, he couldn't tell whose it was, but it didn't matter he was going to save both men! He dug faster, telling the others he found one, soon he uncovered a head and knelt wiping the snow off their face to reveal _Sebastian_! Chris told the others as he checked for a pulse; he hung his head again in sadness realizing he was gone. He looked at his friends and shook his head, they felt bad, but couldn't give up Martin was still trapped! Suddenly Jimmy called out telling them he found Martin; everyone begins to dig faster, until Jimmy and Chris were able to pull him out. He's so cold, he's hurt and unconscious, Chris feels for a pulse and let's out his breath he didn't even know he was holding when he felt one. It was weak, but it was there and he told the others who were all relieved. Jimmy and Chris carefully carried Martin to the Tortuga, once on board they lay him on his bed quickly getting him out of his outdoor gear. Then they begin to try and get him warm, by putting heated blankets on him, Aviva noticed Chris shaking slightly from the cold, she touched his arm gently and spoke.

"Chris, go for a hot shower and get warm. Koki will fix you up when you're done." She said gently.

"No, I can't leave Martin!" Chris answered; his eyes never left his brothers face.

"Chris, he'll be okay, he's already warming up. Once he's warm enough, I'm going to clean and fix him up too. There's nothing more you can do for him right now."

"He's going to be okay?" Chris asked still starring at Martin.

"I promise!" She answered touching his shoulder.

"Okay, come and get me if something happens?"

"I will."

**Later:**

The moon reflected off the snow, the night silent as he stood looking out the window, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It had been a few hours since they returned to the Tortuga, and Martin was still _not_ awake! Both brothers injuries had been tended to; nothing too serious for either; cuts and bruises all over their bodies for both. Martin though also received a broken right hand, Aviva couldn't figure out how he did it, it wasn't from the avalanche, but Chris knew he must have punched something prior to the avalanche out of anger. Martin also received two broken ribs, and a broken left leg. Despite being taken care of and warm again, he still hadn't woken and Chris was scared, he trusted Aviva and wanted to believe her when she told him Martin was okay, but the longer he was unconscious the _harder_ it was to believe! He went to Martin and sat beside him taking his hand, he _couldn't_ lose his brother he needed Martin to be okay! His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, Chris quickly wiped away his tears as it opened and Aviva came in, she touched Chris' shoulder.

"Why aren't you sleeping? It's 3AM." She asked gently as she checked Martin, Chris was trying to hide that he had been crying, but she knew and said nothing.

"I…I can't sleep! I keep picturing the avalanche every time I close my eyes!" Chris said before he yawned, he was exhausted.

"Any change?" She asked.

"No, he's still out. I'm scared Aviva, what if he doesn't…"

"Chris, stop." Aviva said gently cutting him off as she looked at him. "He's going to be okay, he just needs time to heal."

"I…I just feel so helpless you know?" Chris said sadly his voice breaking.

"We all do, but we need to be strong for Martin." She said taking Chris' hand.

"You're right, thanks Aviva!" Chris said.

_Pain_…that's all he felt! His whole body hurt, and he was cold. He lay still with his eyes closed as he tried to remember what happened, but his head was foggy and he couldn't think clearly. He then realized he was in his bed, he didn't know when or how he got there, or how long he'd been sleeping and that made him even _more_ confused. He tried to clear his head, but the fog remained and it was frustrating him, so he took a deep breath to calm down. The breath hurt his ribs and he clenched his teeth working through the pain, once it went away he was even _more_ determined to remember what happened, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and tried again. After trying for a few seconds he finally began to remember bits and pieces, he remembered going with Sebastian the _psycho_ to Sky Peak, he remembered climbing to the ledge and he remembered…_Chris_! Suddenly everything rushed back to him, including Chris arriving just before the avalanche! In his panic of not knowing what happened to Chris, he opened his eyes and sat up quickly calling Chris' name.

"CHRIS!" Martin yelled as he grabbed his ribs the pain intense, he lay back down taking little breath's trying to get through the pain.

"Martin!" Chris said as he came into the room followed by Aviva, Koki and Jimmy. "It's okay, I'm right here!"

"You're _safe_!" Martin said hugging Chris tightly, ignoring the pain. "Are you hurt?" He asked pulling away and looked at Chris.

"Just a little beat up, but I'll be fine! How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll live! I'm just glad you're okay! What happened to Thomas and Sebastian?"

"Umm…they're both…"

"Gone? They _escaped_ again?" Martin asked when Chris trailed off.

"No, Martin they didn't escape." Chris answered quietly.

"Then where are they?" Martin asked as he looked at the four of them. "Dead?" He asked confused, Chris nodded sadly. "Oh."

"I escaped from Thomas on a sled, he chased me for awhile trying to make me crash. We came to some trees, and he crashed after he tried to make me." Chris explained.

"Sebastian?"

"The avalanche."

"Are you okay Martin?" Aviva asked gently noticing how quiet both brothers got now that what happened was known. "Chris?"

"I…I don't know Aviva. I _hated_ Sebastian and Thomas, I wanted them to pay, but I _never_ wanted either of them dead." Martin answered.

"Me too." Chris added.

"None of us did, but we're just glad you two are going to be okay." Aviva said gently.

"Aviva, I…I want to apologize for what I said to you and how I acted after Chris went missing!" Martin said sadly.

"You don't have to Martin, its okay." Aviva said gently taking his hand.

"Yes I _do_, and it's _not_ okay! You guys were just trying to help and I shouldn't have treated you like that I'm sorry!"

"Like I said MK, it's alright! I forgive you, and understand. I'm sorry too for arguing with you, I should have at least listened!" Aviva replied squeezing his hand gently.

"All's forgiven!" Martin said as they hugged, as they pulled away both brothers yawned.

"We should go and let the Kratt bro's get some sleep." Koki said smiling.

"Okay, night guys!" Jimmy said as they all hugged before Aviva, Koki and Jimmy left.

Once alone Chris stayed in his chair by Martin's bed, Martin got comfortable as Chris yawned again before he spoke.

"You _sure_ you're okay?"

"Chris, stop I'm fine!" Martin said smiling. "_You_ need to get some sleep though, you're exhausted!"

"I'm not tired." Chris answered avoiding Martin's eyes.

"Chris, you're exhausted! Get some sleep!" Martin said.

"I…I can't okay? I can't sleep!" Chris said quietly.

"Why?"

"Can we just drop it _please_?" Chris asked.

"Nope!"

"Fine! Every time I close my eyes, I picture the avalanche! I keep replaying how I almost _lost_ you again and again! I can't make it _stop_!" Chris answered tears in his eyes.

"You _didn't_ though! I'm here and I'm going to be okay." Martin said gently grabbing Chris' hand; he knew something else was bothering Chris, Martin could feel it. "Chris, I know you too well and there's something you aren't telling me."

"No, there's not." Chris said avoiding Martin's eyes again.

"Chris?" Martin said not believing him, he crossed his arms.

"Alright, fine! You got hurt again because of _me_, Martin!" Chris finally admitted.

"Now we finally get to the truth." Martin said gently.

"Martin, I can't stop feeling guilty! This is the _third_ time you risked your life for me, you're hurt because of me! I blame myself for all of this, if it wasn't for _me_ you wouldn't have been up on Sky Peak!" Chris said as he got up and began pacing, his tears falling silently, Martin watched him for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"Chris, you're right! I _was_ out there because of you!" Martin agreed.

"See, even _you_ blame me!" Chris said upset as he continued pacing.

"Now you're _wrong_!"

"What?" Chris asked confused as he stopped pacing and looked at Martin.

"Chris, I don't blame you for any of this, I _never_ have! I did what I did because you're my brother and I love you! _Nothing_ comes before you to me! I know you would have done the same for me!"

"In a second, _no_ hesitation!" Chris confirmed.

"Chris, look what happened was because of Sebastian and his _sick_ need for revenge! He was insane, and nothing, but getting revenge would stop him! Martin said.

"I…I know, and I'm trying _real_ hard here to think like that!" Chris said as he began pacing again.

"Chris, stop pacing you're making me dizzy." Martin said smiling sadly. "Come here."

"Sorry." Chris said quietly as he sat beside Martin again.

"Chris, I did what I did because I love you! I'd do it again in an instant if it meant you'd be safe!" Martin said as he put his hand around the back of Chris' neck and squeezed gently.

"I know, I would for you too!" Chris agreed sighing. "I love you Martin."

"I love you too Chris!" Martin said hugging him.

"Do you think we'll run into anymore _psycho_ villains like Sebastian in the future?" Chris asked when they pulled away.

"I don't know, _no one's_ like Sebastian though…he was _special_ kind of crazy!" Martin answered making both of them laugh. "Even if we did, it changes _nothing_! I meant what I said."

"I know, just don't be so quick to save me from monsters okay; I'm not ready to lose you…I'll _never_ be!" Chris said sadly.

"Don't worry bro, you can't get rid of me that easily!" Martin answered.

"I'm _serious_ Martin!"

"I know, so am I! No one will tear us apart Chris, I promise!" Martin said.

"I love you Martin! Thanks for always having my back!"

"I love you too Chris!" Martin said hugging him again. "It's what brothers do! Now get some sleep."

"I'll try, night Martin." Chris said as he stood and went to the light turning it off before he got into bed.

"Night Chris." Martin said smiling.

As he listened to the quiet snores coming from Chris, Martin lay on his back starring at the ceiling as he sighed. He thought back on everything that happened, and wished things had ended differently; he didn't want either Sebastian or Thomas dead! He had meant what he said to Chris, he didn't blame him and the more he thought about it Martin knew he needed to take his own advice and let the guilt of Chris being hurt and their death's go! It wouldn't be easy, but he'd do it for Chris' sake! He also knew that they'd face many more villains, some more dangerous than others, and they'd get hurt sometimes. But like he told Chris, he'd never let anyone get away with hurting him; as long as he had breath in his lungs he'd do whatever it took to keep Chris safe! They were _family_, they were _brothers_, and to him there was _no_ greater bond! His eyes slowly drifted close, a smile on his lips as he fell asleep knowing that no matter what happened, as long as they had each other…they had _everything_!

**THE END!**


End file.
